


Voices

by egosoffire



Series: Ben and Poe -- Young Love. [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, predatory creepy snoke, sorry - Freeform, the darkest one yet, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part 8 in a series of drabbles/ficlets about the pre-canon relationship of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.Ben's voices have a face and a name, and he's scared of them.





	Voices

Ben was used to the voices that lived inside of his head. They had been there since he was a baby, calling out to him from the darkness. He had learned to live with them, long before his Uncle Luke helped him realize that they were from the Dark. They were just a part of him; they were something he had to deal with, and to shut out as best as he could manage. 

It was recently, however, that the influencing presence spoke to him with a name and a face. Snoke. He was called Snoke and he was the force behind the budding First Order.

“You are greater than Luke Skywalker could ever hope to be…” whispered the voice in the back of his mind, clearer than ever now that he was technically grown. “Skywalker is learning to fear your power.”

Usually, Ben could shut those voices out, ignore them, but they got more and more specific as time passed. Snoke’s voice got stronger, and he was stuck listening.

“A war is coming,” Snoke told him, the voice quiet, yet more authoritative than ever. “The war is coming and the pitiful Resistance will fall. Do you know who will stand with the Resistance, as bad as it becomes?”

Of course he knew.

Poe was a captain of the New Republic, but Ben could feel deep within himself that his boyfriend, his beloved, was not going to stay there much longer. Poe had met with his mother, several times, and Ben knew what that meant better than anyone.

“He’d lay down his life for those rebel scum,” hissed the voice in the back of his mind. “He’d lay down his life for them and they would let him. Your mother would preside over the funeral with her usual arrogance, maybe. Or perhaps she’d be too busy and send a letter home to his father…”

The image of Poe’s kind father grieving his only son was a knife to Ben’s heart.

“Skywalker would probably be relieved if he died.” Snoke’s voice echoed in his mind. “He hates the two of you together and believes the boy is a waste of time.”

Even as Ben tried to ignore that little voice, he thought of Luke’s words. “I’m not forbidding it, Ben,” Luke had told him, when he’d expressed that concern. “I’m not saying you can’t be with him, because I don’t want this to be like...things were before. Yet, you cannot let the pilot become a distraction to you. It will interfere with your training.”

He hadn’t even called Poe by name, even though he’d been there when Poe’s mom had given birth. He hadn’t even called Poe by name, even when Shara Bey had been one of Luke’s most trusted. The anger built in Ben and he didn’t know how to control it, how to stop it.

“Escape, Ben Solo. Escape before he can no longer be saved.”

The voice inside of him thrived off of his discontent. The fact that he loved so deeply gave it more and more power. Ben wasn’t sure that he could make it stop.


End file.
